Riley Akaba
| romaji_name = Akaba Reira | ja_trans_name = Layra Akaba | ko_name = 레이라 | ko_rr_name = Leila | fr_name = Riley Akaba | de_name = Riley Akaba | it_name = Riley Akaba | gender = | anime_deck = C/C | school = Leo Institute of Dueling | relatives = * Henrietta Akaba (adoptive mother) * Declan Akaba (adoptive older brother) * Ray Akaba (adoptive older sister) | tournament1 = Arc League Championship: * "Youth" Class | result1 = Winner | tournament2 = Friendship Cup | result2 = N/A | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Riley Akaba, known as Layra Akaba ( Akaba Reira) in the Japanese version, is a student of Leo Institute of Dueling and winner of the "Youth" class Arc League Championship in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is the adopted son of the Akaba family and the younger brother of Declan Akaba. He is the only Lancer from Youth Class. According to Declan, Riley is necessary for their fight with Duel Academy. Design Appearance Riley is a short boy with pale skin, purplish light grey hair, and blue eyes, and he usually has a vacant expression on his face. He dresses simply, wearing a yellow and blue striped shirt, grey cargo pants that appeared to have been rolled up, blue shoes over pale pink socks, and a turquoise hooded sweatshirt, with a black club on his left upper side. He keeps the hood up, despite also wearing a cap. Riley also wears a wide metal collar around his neck. As revealed during his Duel with Zarc, Riley's hair is actually incredibly long, extending past his waist to give him a feminine appearance. Personality He is incredibly timid and is seen carrying a patchwork teddy bear with him (named "Barry" in the English dub). During the opening day of the tournament, he hid behind the plush toy as the crowd cheered. Unlike his older brother, Riley doesn't have the confidence to Duel his opponents. However he is considered the treasured student of LID. It also appears his mother strikes fear into him. When he wouldn't Duel Allie, he looked up at the window and saw his mother, who mouthed a word (audibly told him to not disappoint her in the dub), and he got to Dueling. Riley also doesn't appear to handle the pressure of being considered the "Jewel of LID". When his mother bragged that he would beat Tate, Riley was seen gripping his teddy bear tighter, a fact only Tate noted. However, Riley looks up to Declan as he Duels seriously the moment he steps in to watch his Duel, and when Tate praised him for being able to master the three summoning methods like his older brother, Riley looked happy. Declan, in return, often congratulates him and tells him to keep winning, showing that he cares. Riley goes into a state of panic when he doesn't know where Declan is. When he, Sylvio, Celina, and Yuya first appeared in the Synchro Dimension, Riley was more concerned about the location of his brother, rather than the upcoming Sector Security agents looking to arrest the four. Despite his best intentions, Yuya also couldn't get Riley to open up at all, since he was afraid of losing Declan. It is later revealed that Riley lacks a sense of self and he is thus is unable to decide anything, essentially leaving him with no identity whatsoever. Henrietta speculates that this was the result of a survival instinct he developed. However, after spending time with Yuya, Crow, and Shinji, Riley's sense of self starts to bud. Interacting with the kids under Crow's care and telling Declan he does not want to Duel Shinji in the Friendship Cup, even running to Yuya when he thought Declan was mad at him. Advice from Jack Atlas later expands this, to the point that Riley not only overcomes his timid nature in order to apologize to Moon Shadow for desiring his loss, but also shows a keen understanding of the Lancers' current situation and passes on advice to Yuya through Moon Shadow. Riley also gains the desire to assist his brother, Moon Shadow, and Yuya, all of whom he looks up to, in the fight against Duel Academy. His change in attitude is further shown during his Duel with Security, where he Duels all three of them in a much more confident nature without Declan being nearby, as he was able to Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Summon in his turn. This is something he seemed unwilling to do in his Duel with Allie until he saw Declan watching him. Riley suffers from PTSD, best shown when he Dueled multiple members of the Obelisk Force. After the prolonged Duels as members of the Obelisk Force advanced on him, he saw images of the soldiers that attacked his hometown and he clutched his head in agony. Abilities Riley is shown to hear the cries and roars of the Four Dimension Dragons. When he first saw "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon", he gasped in fear. The second time Yuri Summoned it during a rematch with Yugo, he was able to hear its roar and feel the dragon's anger. Having no sense of self, Riley was able to allow Ray's disembodied spirit to enter his body and possess it so she could participate in the final Duel with Zarc. Etymology Riley's last name, Akaba, means "red horse", and is similar to the surname of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba (also ending in 馬, horse) from Yu-Gi-Oh!, drawing a comparison between the two pairs of siblings. Riley's Japanese given name Reira is written with the kanji for "zero" and "silk/gauze/to spread out/Latin". "Zero" is shared between the Japanese names of Riley, Declan Akaba (Reiji) and Leo Akaba (Reo), and sounds similar to the 'Rei' of Ray Akaba. Riley's English given name is of Irish origin and means 'valiant'. ('Declan', the name of Riley's adopted brother, is also an Anglicised Irish name.) Voice/Mannerisms In the dub, Riley uses photography terms while Dueling. For example, when he activated "Shutter Layer 1", he referred to Allie's "Aquaactress Guppy" as a "subject". Biography History Riley was found in a war-ravaged city by the Akaba family, alone in a house. The Akabas took him in and ran tests on him. From the tests, Henrietta concluded he would be a perfect Duel soldier for them as he had no "sense of self", meaning he would either be able to become a different person or be a mindless puppet following orders. His adoptive brother Declan, knowing what his life had been like, gave him "C/C Critical Eye", telling Riley that his life had no light in it, so he must capture the light of his opponents. Under Declan's tutelage, Riley quickly became a strong Duelist. Arc League Championship Riley was Allie's first opponent in the Youth Championship. He at first looked reluctant to Duel, but when he looked at his mother and she said something to him, he eventually Dueled. Allie initially had the upper hand with her "Aquaactress" monsters, but when Riley noticed his older brother watching his Duel, Riley turned the Duel to his favor by Fusion Summoning and defeated Allie with "C/C/C Water Sword of Battle". After the Duel, Tate tried to approach him, but Riley just walked past him to meet his brother, who patted his head as he praised him for his victory and expected him to keep winning. In the second round, Riley Dueled Frederick and this time won by using a Synchro Summon, shocking Yuya who suspected that he can also use multiple summoning methods like Declan. He watched the Duel between Sora Perse, Yuto, and Yuya Sakaki, with Declan and Shay Obsidian. He looked nervous as he watched them Duel, but Declan told him to watch closely. In the final match of the Youth championship, Riley Dueled against Tate and Xyz Summoned "C/C/C Rock Armor of Battle". By using its effects to gain ATK equal to the DEF of itself and Tate's "Performachine Gadget Giant" and then negating the latter monster's effects, Riley won the Duel and became the champion of the Youth class championship. Tate congratulated Riley and compared him to his brother, and Riley thanked him with a timid smile. Friendship Cup Afterwards, Riley and his mother were going to meet Declan, but Declan was outside, challenging Yuya to a Duel. After the Duel, the next day, Riley was chosen as one of the Lancers, much to Shay and Sylvio's objections, but Declan firmly stated that Riley's skill is powerful enough to fight Duel Academy and he won't be a hindrance. Riley, along with his brother and the other Lancers then went to the Synchro Dimension. Upon arriving, the Lancers were split, and Riley ended up with Yuya, Sylvio, and Celina. As soon as they got there Sector Security arrived and tried to arrest Yuya and Celina, confusing them with Yugo and Zuzu. Scared by their hostility, Riley tried to run away but was stopped by a barrier of "Gate Blockers". Yuya grabbed Riley's hand and took him along as he Dueled a Sector Security officer. Remembering his mother's words about spreading smiles, Yuya attempted to get the boy to open up to him, but failed because Riley was more concerned about where his brother was. Riley was then grabbed by Crow Hogan and his gang in an escape plan. Riley and the others were invited to stay at Crow's hideout and Riley remained by himself, refusing to socialize with the others despite Amanda's coaxing. When he overheard Sylvio remind the group that they had to look for Declan, Riley's attention was caught and he attempted to leave with Sylvio and Celina, but Yuya held him back. Riley remained at Crow's place, still keeping to himself and worried without his brother, though Yuya reassured Riley that they would find Declan. The next day, Shinji Weber showed up and dropped off some items for the kids. After he left, Crow was able to get Riley to eat with the kids. After Yuya and Crow were arguing over who could make him smile, they got into a Duel. When Sector Security officers showed up, Riley was rescued by Moon Shadow while everyone else was captured. Riley later reunited with his brother and was asked to participate in the Friendship Cup. However, Riley did not want to fight his opponent, Shinji, as he had offered him sweets during his time at Crow's hideout. Instead, Moon Shadow took Riley's place in the match. Declan concluded Riley's reluctance to Duel his benefactor stemmed from a budding "sense of self". Thinking about the possibly positive effects this could have, he imagined their mother being displeased about the development. During the next Duel, Riley was worried that Declan would like Moon Shadow more than him. Fearing that Moon Shadow could replace him if he won, he was displeased when Moon Shadow dealt damage to Shinji repeatedly and desperately wanted him to lose. He was happy when Shinji won the Duel, even if this meant losing his guardian. After Moon Shadow escaped the Underground Labor Facility to inform Declan about the rumors surrounding Jean-Michel Roget, Riley told the ninja about his desire to fight against Duel Academy and his wish for Yuya to win the Friendship Cup and Duel against Jack one more time, since this was the only way New Domino City residents would acknowledge the Lancers and their mission in the Synchro Dimension. Friendship Cup Finals .]] Jean-Michel Roget rebelled against the High Council and imprisoned them, Declan, and Riley in the Capital Building. After Yuya defeated Shinji in the second round and fled the stadium, Riley asked where Yuya was; Declan reassured him that Roget would not cancel the tournament and Yuya would have to participate in another match eventually. He also noted that Roget was trying to win Yuya over to his side. He later watched Yugo Duel Celina and after she was defeated, Declan told Riley to rescue Celina because Roget wouldn't send her underground and he wanted Riley to stop him. After Celina was weakened by Sector Security gassing her and prepared to take her away, Riley stepped in to protect Celina. Although Sector Security officers opposed him with "Goyo Catapults", Riley OTKed all three of them, each with a different type of Extra Deck Summon. Moon Shadow arrived and take Celina and Riley to the Underground Labor Facility. During Yuya's Duel against Crow Hogan while they was on their way to underground Celina's bracelet glowed making them wonder what's happening. The trio eventually began to tire, and Celina urged them to abandon her, but Riley and Moon Shadow refused to do so. As they moved into the sewers Celina's bracelet eventually stopped glowing with Riley noticing. Riley was weakened with exhaustion and Celina did not fully recover from the nerve gas when the three realized the presence of the Obelisk Force. Riley and Moon Shadow refused to abandon Celina, and Riley successfully persuaded a reluctant Moon Shadow to leave him and Celina and gather the Lancers from Underground for further assistance after defeating three Obelisk Force members first. By the time Moon Shadow sent Sora to him and Celina, Riley defeated another group of Obelisk Force members, but at this point, he was so tired that he was unable to deal with Obelisk Force reinforcements. He started trembling in fear and recalled his traumatic memories of his childhood before joining the Akaba family. Yuya arrived in front of him and protected him and Celina. As Riley and Yuya defeated the reinforcements, Barrett arrived with more Obelisk Force soldiers. Riley tried to join the Duel between Yuya and Barrett, but the Obelisk Force approached him, causing him to see his traumatic memories again. Riley tried to protect Celina, but the Obelisk Force ignored him and attempted to capture her. However, they were stopped by Sora, now their ally, and were confronted by Yuri and more Obelisk Force soldiers. Yugo arrived to Duel Yuri, and they Summoned "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" and "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon", the monstrous appearance of "Starving Venom" terrifying Riley. He started to get worried after watching something happen to Yuya until Zuzu arrived and her bracelet activated. Riley stood helplessly as Barrett took Celina back with him after being defeated by Sergey Volkov, who also defeated Yuya and took Zuzu with him. After losing both Zuzu and Celina, Riley clung to Sora and formed a trust he rarely shared. Gong, Chojiro Tokumatsu, and Sylvio arrived only find out what happened to Zuzu and Celina. Sora and Moon Shadow decided to go rescue Zuzu while Yuya and Gong tried to catch up with them, with Chojiro, Riley, and Sylvio remaining behind. After watching the Commons took on Sector Security, Riley's traumatic memories caused him to join the battle before being calm downed by Shay. When they arrived at the Capital Building, the front entrance was blocked by Sector Security. Before they could come up with a plan, Declan arrived and destroyed their Trap Cards with the effect of "D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga". Riley smiled and reunited with Declan in a hug. After defeating Security, they went to get Yuya on Shay's "Raidraptors", where they found Yuya, Gong, Sam, Frank, Amanda and Tarren on the bridge to the Duel Palace about to be attacked by Commons who had mistaken them for retreating Topsiders. Once he was in the stadium, Yuya challenged Jack to a Duel. Before the Duel could start, Roget sent Sector Security inside the stadium to stop them, but they were defeated by Declan, Chojiro, Gong, Shay, and Sylvio. Riley Dueled the last officer and remembered what Jack told him. He Synchro Summoned "C/C/C Rock Blaster of Battle" and defeated the final officer, impressing Jack and everyone else. When the Commons riots escalated, Riley joined the Lancers in heading out to stop them, explaining that they had come to the Synchro Dimension to stop fighting across all dimensions. He and Declan went to Sector Security headquarters. They found Moon there, who along with Sora had been defeated by Roget in a Duel. Riley, Declan and Moon found Roget assaulting Zuzu and Declan picked apart Roget's excuses before ordering him to beg New Domino City for forgiveness. Roget fled instead, and Riley slowed down to help the injured Moon. He tried to follow Declan into the room where Roget had fled, but Declan shoved him out. Moon reassured Riley that Declan was merely trying to keep him safe and he explained that Roget was a fearsome opponent who would face Declan with a Duel that he couldn't predict. The other Lancers eventually arrived, and Sora hacked through the door and allowed them to enter. Riley witnessed Roget's defeats by Declan and joined the other Lancers in pursuing him and Zuzu, and Yuya managed to save Zuzu. Refusing to lose, Roget activated an Interdimensional Transportation machine, intending to teleport New Domino City into a void. Riley was swept away by the strong winds, but Declan saved him, while Roget fell into a wormhole. Another wormhole soon sucked in Zuzu, Yuya, Sylvio, Shay, and Gong before the machine broke down. Declan explained that their missing comrades were in another dimension, but they had no way to know which one. Heartland City The Lancers wanted to stay and assist with the rebuilding effort in New Domino City, but Shinji and Chojiro urged them to do their duty as Lancers. They traveled to the Fusion Dimension, joined by Crow and Sora, and procured a speedboat, catching up with Captain Solo's ship just as Yuya was thrown from the mast. Crow saved Yuya from falling into the ocean, and Solo used "Grand Naval Battle" to attack the speedboat; Riley noticing the cannon fire. After Yuya and Sora defeated Solo, Riley asked Moon Shadow what he had in his hand, Moon Shadow told him that it was something that he had borrowed; a screw that he had taken from the steering wheel of Solo's ship, causing it to steer in circles and prompting a laugh from Riley. Riley was surprised when Declan revealed that he went to Duel Academy three years previously and asked Yuya's father for help. He also learned that Declan found out about Revival Zero, another part of the Professor's plan involving Celina and Yuri, that may include Yuya as well. Declan told Riley and the other Lancers to believe in their friends' strength and fight to the very end. After arriving at Duel Academy, Riley prepared to climb the cliff to charge into the Professor's lab. After climbing the cliff, they were surrounded by Duel Academy students before utilizing their plan to split into two groups, with Riley, Declan, and Sora continuing to the lab while the remaining Lancers Dueled the students. Along the way they met up with Yusho and Alexis Rhodes, but they were confronted by Yuri. Alexis and Sora sealed off the corridors to trap themselves with Yuri; Riley was almost trapped as well, but Sora managed to save him, and Riley continued on with Declan and Yusho. They were confronted by Duel Academy students who took them directly to the Professor. Duel Academy Riley was fearful at the sight of Leo Akaba, but Declan calmed him down. He learned about Yusho and Leo's past creating the ARC System together and was surprised to learn that it came from the Original Dimension. He also learned how Leo made Duel Monsters evolve with the ARC System, but that it lead to the world's ruin due to Zarc and his four dragons. Elsewhere, Yuri Summoned "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon", and Riley felt its presence and sensed a great anger, scaring him, and his fear intensified after Leo explained how Zarc became the Supreme King Dragon Zarc and destroyed everything. He was pleased when Yuya made it to the chamber and watched Leo seal the Doktor into a card. He then learned how Leo created four cards that could defeat Supreme King Dragon Zarc, but they were stolen by his daughter Ray, who defeated Zarc. He also learned that Ray had split into Zuzu, Celina, Lulu Obsidian and Rin and saw ARC-V, which Leo planned to use to revive Ray and the fifth dimension, scaring Riley even more. Leo revealed that Yuya was one of Zarc's reincarnations, and Riley watched as Declan and Yuya challenge Leo to a Duel. Yuya awakened again during the Duel, and his anger scared Riley and caused him to pass out. He remained unconscious for the rest of the Duel, and Yusho took care of him, handing his unconscious body to Declan after he terminated the Duel. Riley came into contact with the spirit of Ray as he woke up, and he told Declan that Ray wanted to be revived in order to stop Zarc. Declan reminded Riley that everyone would disappear if the Four Dimensions fused, and Riley asked him if he didn't want to revive his real older sister. Declan in response asked if Riley was fine with everyone vanishing,. Ray's spirit appeared next to Riley, and he told Declan that Ray only had him and he challenged Declan to a Duel. Declan locked Riley's usual tactics down with "Dark Contract with the Eternal Darkness", so Riley stalled with "Film Magician", but Declan destroyed it with "D/D/D Boulder King Darius". Riley managed to stay in the Duel by finding "Damage Vanish" to reduce the damage from the attack of "D/D/D Flame King Genghis" to zero. On his next turn he used "Photo Frame" to copy "Dark Contract with the Eternal Darkness" and "Pure Ray" to destroy both "Dark Contracts, then brought out "C/C Critical Eye and used "Montage Fusion" to Fusion Summon "C/C/C Sonic Halberd of Battle". Riley used the effect of "Sonic Halberd" to attack all of Declan's monsters, , but to his surprise, Declan used "Miracle" to survive the attack and defeated him on his next turn, blasting him into a pillar. Yuri arrived and blasted Declan next to Riley, and Ray's spirit explained to Riley, who explained so to Declan, that Zarc's revival was approaching. He and Declan watched Yusho's Dueltaining against Yuri. Yuya explained the effects of Yusho's cards to Riley, and Declan explained to Riley that Yuya had returned to himself. Riley was surprised when Yuri used "Ivy Bind Castle" to lock Yusho down, and he heard Yuya discussing the situation with someone else; Declan explained that Yuya was communicating with Yuto in his mind. Riley became worried when Yuri began acting more confident after he drew a card, and he was surprised when Yuri revealed that "Super Polymerization" wasn't his trump card, but "Transcendental Polymerization". Yuri used it to Fusion Summon "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" and Synchro Summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", and set up a loop combo to continuously damage Yusho. Riley tried to stop Declan from joining the Duel, but Declan did not stop until Yusho told Declan not to interfere. Yuri defeated Yusho and sealed him into a card, prompting the enraged Yuya to break free from "Binding Swords of Impact". Riley ran to check on Declan after he was blasted back by Yuya's shockwave and he worried about Yuya as he writhed in pain. He told Declan that Ray had claimed that Zarc's revival was inevitable. Yuri brought out "Clear Wing" again, and Riley worried that Yuya might lose like Yusho had. Fortunately, Yuya sealed the effects of "Starving Venom" and "Clear Wing". He worried that Yuya wasn't himself anymore after the Four Dimension Dragons began resonating, blasting him away until Declan caught him. Declan reassured Riley that Yuya was still fighting for the world, but Riley continued to worry about Yuya when his counterparts started to synchronize with him. Distortions in space began occurring, and Declan explained to Riley that ARC-V had started the dimensional integration. Yuya blasted Riley with another shockwave, and Riley feared that Yuya was going to join Yuri, but Yuya simply Set a card. To their surprise, Leo trapped them in the Isolation Dome, separating them from the Earth, and Riley told Declan that he couldn't hear Ray's voice anymore. Riley, Declan, Sora, and Aster Phoenix attempted to join the Duel to protect Yuya, but Yuri blasted them away. Yuya used "Farewell" to end a Battle Phase, but he broke down afterwards due to discarding his "Smile World" card. Riley told Yuya that he believed in him, and Declan managed to convince Yuya to focus on learning. He was happy when Yuya regained and took control of "Dark Rebellion" and "Clear Wing", and he was surprised to see Yuto and Yugo supporting Yuya with their dragons. Yuya defeated Yuri, but to Riley's horror, Yuya fell under the influence of the darkness and summoned "Astrograph Sorcerer" to fuse with the Four Dimension Dragons. Riley ran outside with Declan, Sora, and Aster to find the world floating in pieces, and the Supreme King Dragon Zarc hovering at the center. As Zarc began to attack the Fusion Dimension, Riley felt the presence of Ray, and he asked Declan whether Leo was still inside; Declan explained that Leo was cautious enough to leave himself an escape route. Riley told him that Ray's voice was calling Leo to hurry and revive her since only she could defeat Zarc, and he ran back into Duel Academy with Declan following him. Space continued to warp through Duel Academy, and the Akaba brothers found themselves walking in circles. Riley was scared by apparent ghosts walking through him and Declan, but to his surprise, Declan noted that they were the citizens of Heartland and New Domino City. As they continued travelling through Duel Academy, Riley learned from Ray that Leo was trying to split the world again using the four cards that had been revived instead of her. Riley explained that Leo was planning on using the same cards that Ray had used to defeat Zarc. He begged Declan to save Leo, claiming that Declan wouldn't be able to smile if their father sacrificed himself. Declan agreed, and he told Riley to stay where he was as he left to assist his father. Riley was about to follow Declan until Ray contacted him. Riley went to ARC-V, where he met Ray's spirit in a visible state. Riley offered to become Ray's vessel, and they ran to assist Declan. As he tripped while running, Moon Shadow appeared to help him up. He arrived at the Duel just as Zarc defeated Declan, though Moon Shadow saved Declan and Leo from serious injuries as Riley joined the Duel. Riley removed his hood and cap, revealing his long hair as Ray took possession of him and opposed Zarc. Using Riley's body, Ray retrieved the Natural Energy Cards from the graveyard and activated them to slowly strip away "Supreme King Dragon Zarc's" protection effects and causing the Four Dimension Bracelets to materialize on Riley's arm. "Zarc" was destroyed, though Zarc still had enough LP to remain in the Duel. He insisted that Yuya was no more, but Ray maintained that Yuya still existed. Yuya was indeed able to fight for control after being contacted by Zuzu's spirit, and he revived "Zarc" and "Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes" and increased Riley's LP, allowing Ray to defeat Zarc with the effects of the Natural Energy Cards. Riley then took over for Ray to seal away Zarc's spirit within his own body to prevent his soul from being split again, and Yuya called Riley's name in horror. Relationships Henrietta Akaba Riley's relationship with his adoptive mother is in the simplest terms, nonexistent. She constantly drives fear into the boy, whether she is present or not. In fact, once when Declan said Henrietta would be disappointed in him, Riley went into a state of extreme panic. Henrietta apparently wishes to use Riley as a mindless puppet for the war against her husband, something Declan is against. Declan Akaba Declan and Riley's relationship is reminiscent of the Truesdale brothers of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, as they are shown to care about each other, and they use similar Dueling styles to one another, as both Riley and Declan utilize multiple summoning methods. Although they aren't related biologically, Riley was encouraged by Declan's compliments after his victories during the Arc League Championship and was allowed to join the Lancers despite not being at the Battle Royal. When some of the Lancers complained about Riley joining, Declan quickly defended him and said that he would not be a hindrance, and constantly shows his confidence in Riley's skills. When the Lancers were split in the Synchro Dimension, Riley cared about nothing but finding Declan as soon as possible, and Declan requested Moon Shadow to find Riley, later to take his place in the Friendship Cup. When Riley showed signs of developing a "sense of self", he was shown to be proud and resents his mother's plan of using Riley as a mindless puppet. Yuya Sakaki When the Lancers arrived in the Synchro Dimension and were split Yuya immediately noticed Riley's concern over Declan's whereabouts and his shyness. Yuya quickly became protective of Riley and made it his goal to make the young boy smile. When Yuya was arrested by Security he was more worried about Riley's safety and was shown to be relieved when Riley was confirmed to be fine. When Riley was scheduled to Duel Shinji in the Friendship Cup and ran off to Yuya, Yuya angrily scolded Declan for forcing Riley to participate in the tournament and demanded to know why he made Riley a Lancer, worried that Riley is too young to face the dangers that being a Lancer comes with. Yuya's care for Riley has in turn affected Riley, who now looks up to Yuya in addition to Declan and Moon Shadow. With both Riley and Moon Shadow unable to participate in the Friendship Cup, Riley asks Yuya to win the Cup for them. Moon Shadow also gave Yuya the message that Riley is grateful for his help. After running from Security and dealing with the Obelisk Force, Riley was greatly weakened and recalling his mental trauma; he was no longer in the position to wait for Moon Shadow or protect Celina. He was hugely relieved that Yuya came to his rescue at the last minute (ironically thanks to the flare signal) just as another batch of Obelisk Force approaches during the start of the invasion. Moon Shadow Moon Shadow became a protector of sorts for Riley in the Synchro Dimension, rescuing him from Security. However, when Moon Shadow replaced Riley in the Friendship Cup, Riley became jealous, desiring Moon Shadow's loss. He later expressed remorse over this and apologized, expressing the desire to prove his strength to Moon Shadow in addition to Yuya and Declan. Jack Atlas Riley seems to respect Jack, despite also being intimidated by him. After having a meal alongside Jack and hearing him tell his story, Riley is inspired to come out of his shell. Celina Riley saves Celina during the Friendship Cup on Declan's orders and subsequently refuses to abandon her. In turn, while Celina is grateful for Riley's rescue, she dislikes holding Riley and Moon back and tries to order them to leave her. Ray Akaba Riley's relationship with his adoptive sister is thus far one of mutual support. When he first comes in contact with her, he feels the need to help her, which leads him to temporarily betray Declan and challenge him to a Duel with her guidance. Deck ".]] Riley runs a "C/C" Deck, which utilizes the "Shutter" Spell and Trap Cards focused on copying the opponent monsters to use them as Materials. While his "C/C" and "Shutter" cards seem unrelated, they both share a camera motif. He also uses non-"C/C" monsters with a filming theme. The Deck focuses around using "C/C Critical Eye" to Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summon the "C/C/C" monsters. The effect of "Critical Eye" doesn't allow Riley to use other monsters he control as Materials, which is compensated by his Spell and Trap Cards that allow him to copy the name, Level and Attribute of the opponent's monsters. The "C/C/C" monsters require "C/C Critical Eye" and a monster with the corresponding Attribute to be Summoned, and their effects take advantage of the opponent controlling monsters with the same Attribute. With "Critical Eye" being just one card, he does not always have it at his disposal immediately. He compensates this with his "Shutter" Spell and Trap Cards and the stalling effect of "Film Magician". Thematically, Riley's Deck is similar to his brother Declan's, in that he is able to perform multiple types of Extra Deck Summons. The names of his cards, "C/C" and "C/C/C," are based on Declan's "D/D" and "D/D/D" archetypes in naming structure. Furthermore, his "Shutter" Spell and Trap Cards could be considered a "C/C" variant of of his brother's "Dark Contract" cards. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters